


mrs. & mrs. zhang

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Baekhyun), (Chanyeol), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Lawyer, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Lesbians, Lesbians & Married, Pansexual Character, Side Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol, SuLay are, alternate universe - artist, and i tried humour but i cannot and hence the failed humour, it's terribly bad, married, mentions of internalized homophobia, subtle angst, very lil tho, you can see it right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: [Tale #89]Junhee wants to take several steps back and wonder why in the world she thought of coming out. Who knew coming out could be this hard? Harder than coming out to your family? But, Yixin's presence pushes her forward.





	mrs. & mrs. zhang

**Author's Note:**

> o wow o wow, look at this! this is the first time i've written a story 10k words long, with less amout of grammar errors than i expected them to have (thank u cla for the help!! ily!! so much!!), and sulay!!! who doesn't love sulay, honestly? i thank the mods so much, like, being patient with this clumsy ass must've been hard on you guys i'm sorry :((((( but thank you so so so sO MUCH for this fest. we all needed more sulay in our lives!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i hope u enjoy the fic!!!!! and the other fics too!!!! and keep smiling!!! bc i love you!!!! <3

With Junhee’s serious face, people think she is an old, not-joking-about-anything type of woman, her being a lawyer of a well-known firm does not help this image, too. She’s been in the firm for about five years, with two years of internship. No reporter has seen her with any man, she’s won ninety percent of the cases she’s handled, she hasn’t had any scandals, except for the made-up relationships by the media with her clients who are nearly of her age (and definitely not her type).

All of that feeds the media’s stomach, and the hungry, gossiping people’s satisfaction.

She’s a hard-working woman, after her senior retires (about seven months from now), she will take his place, handling bigger cases directly, not _helping_ her senior, nobody talks about that. It annoys her a little.

“I’m leaving, Baekhyun,” She says to her assistant, “Change the schedule of any meetings at four for tomorrow evening, I’ve got an appointment.”

Baekhyun nods, a little surprised by her early leave. He doesn’t question about the appointment, though, unlike the other assistants her colleagues have, he isn’t a nosy boy.

She drives to her house without any traffic’s burden, a smile playing on her lips throughout the journey, she enjoys the soft whispering of the woman in the podcast she’s subscribed to, she enjoys the subject of the podcast: women, feminism, and fashion. She hardly regrets the subscription and the money going to the podcast. It makes any sort of inconvenience on her way home bearable. (She takes out the frustration on the papers she works on later.)

The second she opens the door, lavender scent fills her nose, her heartbeat nearly gone, her stress long forgotten. This is what home feels like.

She freshens up after dropping her briefcase next to the coffee table, wearing shorts, a loose t-shirt, and tying her hair into a bun with the help of a clip, she sits on the couch, takes out the papers from the briefcase and starts studying them.

It’s a lovely spot to study, according to Junhee. For one, it gives a direct view of the big painting in the room in front of the couch, it’s in the centre of the house (nearly), and the couch is immensely comfortable. It helps her focus.

There is a sound of the unlocking of door which Junhee fails to hear, too focused on her paper, and she misses the soft, “ _Welcome back,”_ in Chinese, too.

A cold hand rests on Junhee’s shoulder. Junhee smiles, saying, “ _Hi baby,”_  


“ _Hey,”_ Yixin, giggles, “Good day?”  


Junhee nods, and the hand leaves. Junhee is about to look for it, despite the coldness of said hand, she likes it a lot, it feels nice.  


Yixin takes a seat in front of her, smiling with a mess of hair – making her more adorable than she already is. She’s in her late-twenties, Yixin, but looks so much younger (“It’s because of the stress you take,” she says, Junhee sort of agrees,) and her dimples take away more age from her, Junhee feels her cheeks hurting from smiling.  


Junhee looks down to read, only to be stopped by a finger on her chin (and a forearm in front of her paper), Junhee looks up at Yixin, a small smile on her face, “I have to work on this, love,”  


“I know,”  


Yixin’s hand remains on Junhee’s chin.  


“Yixin,” Junhee sighs a little, acting disturbed by Yixin’s antics. “ _Work_.”  


“One kiss won’t hurt.”  


Yixin’s fingers slides down from Junhee’s chin to her t-shirt, she takes Junhee’s t-shirt between her fingers, and pulls her into a soft kiss. Yixin’s choco lip balm makes her lips sweeter, Junhee sets the papers aside, breaking the kiss to move closer to her wife, Yixin’s hand moves from Junhee’s t-shirt to her waist, carefully pulling her closer as their kiss gets a little hotter.

Hearts beating a little faster, bodies relax, and Junhee sees stars once they break the kiss to gasp in oxygen. Their hands retrace back to their original positions, leaving both feeling the loss of warmth, cold air caressing those places.

Junhee can’t fathom what she likes the most about the kisses they share, Yixin’s soft moans, how her voice which is usually flat and a little husky goes a little high, or how she giggles, even if there isn’t anything to giggle about, loudly and pulls her into another kiss.

“I’m not in the mood to work anymore,” Junhee says scrunching her nose in fake-disappointment.

Yixin chuckles cutely. “Liar.”

They lean into another kiss, Junhee shifts onto Yixin’s lap for more comfortable position, and cups her wife’s cheeks, whispering against Yixin’s lips. “Why do you know me so well?”

“You’re an open book, Junhee,” Yixin says, smiling, “Your face screams ‘ _I want to make out with my wife for hours’_ every time you see me.”

“Every time is an exaggeration, but accepted,” Junhee laughs, “You say this, and all the reporters fail to guess that I’m a married lesbian who doesn’t have a cat. Every male client I get automatically becomes my boyfriend, which is completely gross. Have you _seen_ their clothing style?”

Yixin laughs throwing her head back, her laugh is loud and obnoxious, slumping a little to get comfortable there and look up at Junhee. “We don’t have time to take care of a pet, you know that, but it’s nice though, men can be great companions when you’re bored. Besides, some people like _like_ men.”

Junhee nods. “I know, but they’re just... too much? Sometimes?”

“Always,”

“I wish I had come out to those reporters,” Junhee sighs, taking Yixin’s hand and wrapping them around her own waist. “I would appreciate it if they didn’t make me part of headlines,”

Yixin steals a swift kiss, rubbing sympathetic shapes on her waist, “Yeah, baby, but what if your boss turns out to be homophobic and fires you?”

“His assistant is gay, honey, he even drops a few ‘how’s your boyfriend doing?’ while leaving, sometimes.”

Yixin looks amused. “ _Nice_ ,”

Junhee puts her hands on her wife’s shoulder, stands up and is about to move back to her previous position on the couch. But Yixin pulls her back in her lap, a pout on her lips. “A few more kisses, then I’ll let you go.”

“Not a nice gamble,”

“Why? Would you end up eating me out on the couch?”

Junhee ignores the burning cheeks – she’ll never get used to sudden sexual remarks her wife gives – and shrugs, “I might as well.”

Yixin grins. “Then it’s a _great_ gamble, sweetie.”

~*~

Junhee opens the studio’s door, peeking her head in to check if there is anyone else other than Yixin. There is only Se-eun, though, Yixin’s friend. She enters the studio, greeting the ladies a good evening.

Junhee hopes her wife likes the new jumpsuit she’s bought. It has a deep v-cut in the front, it shows a slight bit of cleavage, at quick glance it might seem like she doesn’t even have breasts, and makes an X on the back, 3 inches above from her waist. She’s wearing a matching pair of earrings with a platinum chain with a ring in it. The ring has ‘forver is what we’re meant for’ carved on it. Her make-up isn’t heavy, and her hair is... not something she thought about for an hour. She just combed it as she does for her office.

Se-eun smirks, takes a good look of Junhee before saying, “Someone’s trying to seduce her wife,”

“Shut up,” Yixin snorts, pushing Se-eun off her chair. “She seduces me with every out-fit.”

  
Junhee understands what the phrase ‘heart eyes’ – that word Baekhyun used while talking on his phone – means now. Yixin is looking at her with _heart eyes_. It makes a blush creep onto her cheeks, she takes a seat next to Yixin, and places her clutch on the table. There are papers full of artwork, some signed by Yixin, some signed by an artist Junhee doesn’t know of.

Yixin is wearing a white t-shirt (which shows her maroon bra) with ripped jeans, but she has a long, coat-like magenta coloured cardigan, her causal metal ring earrings, black flat shoes, and even she is wearing the platinum chain, too, it’s their compulsory accessory on dates like these. She looks gorgeous even in the simplest out-fits. Junhee feels her stomach shrink, simultaneously her heart blows up like a huge balloon.  


“Are you guys going out?” Se-eun says, gathering the papers on the table. “Or should I see myself out?”  


“See yourself out,” Yixin giggles, propping her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her palms, she looks at Junhee with a huge smile, her dimples showing. “It’s going to get ridiculously cheesy in here.”

Se-eun makes a gagging noise. “Gross.”

She leaves with the stack of paper and her bag, quietly giggling with her mouth covered.

“You look _gorgeous_ , babe,” Junhee confesses, pouting, “I feel over-dressed.”

“I’m under-dressed, I think that’s a good balance,” Yixin chuckles, she takes Junhee’s hands and presses soft kisses on them, “Shall we start our date?”

“I thought it had already started?”

“I was trying to be romantic, god damn it,”

Junhee laughs loudly, she entwines their fingers together, absent-mindedly moving them as she speaks, “How was work?”

“The exhibition’s pieces are selected,” Yixin sighs, “It was a pain in _ass_.”

Junhee laughs, “Nice.”

She knows that isn’t true. Any of her work isn’t a pain (let alone in the _ass_ ) for Yixin, she loves her job, and she embraces all the tortures tagging along with it. Yixin has confidence in what she does, and who she works with, no fear of the media which follows her, or anything which does not affect her connection with her art. She’s a strong woman, she knows her shit.  


They continue to talk while holding hands, occasionally stealing soft kisses whenever Junhee finds her wife too adorable to contain the huge balloon swelling in her chest, and even Yixin does that, sometimes chasing Junhee and getting more kisses than she bargained for, they keep shifting closer to each other as they talk about their careers, the new French recipes Yixin wants to try, the cupcakes Junhee has promised to make her wife soon, and even about how their parents are doing – mostly their moms.

The topic of their fathers is a rare one, neither of them have good experiences with their fathers (“It’s a lesbian thing,” Junhee says, slighly scoffing, “Straight women are their _daddy’s little angels_.”) the topic is replaced by Junhee’s new case in a few seconds.

“I’m just doing my research – the medical part,” She says, they’re almost squished against each other, she wants to whine about the lack of couch in Yixin’s studio, but she isn’t really in the mood to cuddle, she just wants her wife’s touches. “We are yet to interview the doctor, of course, I suggested that we might have to bribe the doctor to spill, but who knows? He might be a good guy, after all.”

Yixin hums against the back of Junhee's hands, “Sounds tough, making people spill.”

 

“ _Yet_ , we won’t know if he’s telling the truth. We need a lot of backstory and the evidences are so little– this case is a mess,”

“Poor baby,” Yixin coos, engulfing her wife in a tight hug as properly as she can in their position, “You work so hard. If you become the senior – which makes you seem older than you already are, by the way – will you be working more?”

Junhee grunts, “I don’t need to become older, thanks. And yes, I will be.”

“Less time to go on dates, then,”

Junhee feels a pang of guilt, right in her heart. She knows she isn’t supposed to feel it, it’s her profession, both were ready to devote more time to Junhee’s work – it’s her almost-dream job (despite being the second, after baking) and the time’s coming soon. No more of ‘appointments’ will work, Baekhyun will be nearing the day of being her assistant for a whole year when she’s the senior lawyer in her firm, and by that time, everything, including the personal appointments are to be told to him prior, so he can shift those huge number of meetings with different people.

  
“Hey,” Yixin looks at her, pulling back from the long hug, caressing her wife’s cheek with her thumb. “Don’t feel bad, we were both preparing for this.”  


“Yeah,” Junhee breaths, burying her face into Yixin’s bony shoulder. She takes a deep breath. They have been preparing for this.

“We’ll schedule it, okay-”  


“What if I come out?”

Yixin makes a confused noise. Junhee knows this is stupid, but it feels right, doing that. She can bring her wife to the small gatherings of the office, or the events (parties) given by their clients to celebrate their success, she doesn’t have to say parties aren’t her thing – which is half-true, she likes parties, just with Yixin – and run back into Yixin’s arms. She can even visit one of Junhee’s cases, see her badass wife kick the other lawyer’s ass in a badass way.

“You could, but only if you want to. Not because of me, not if you’re uncomfortable. Don’t you dare do it if you’re doubting it, okay? Take your time.”

Her wife presses a soft kiss against her temple, Junhee relaxes a little, wrapping her arms around Yixin’s waist, muttering, “Okay.”

 _Bless God for making this woman_ , Junhee thinks with a small smile as Yixin presses another tender kiss on her cheek, _and letting me love her_.

~*~  


“We don’t know if they can pay the bills, sir,” Junhee presses the phone between her cheek and shoulder, typing in the document. “Although he has promised the correct amount.”

“ _We can’t trust him, Miss Kim,”_ Says George, he’s got a heavy accent, it makes her cringe. “ _We have to check his past legal bills.”_

“ _That can be arranged, I’ll get you all the information you’d like.”_ Comes another voice – Jongdae, maybe, she isn’t even sure anymore. Ten people in a conference call isn’t an easy task, especially when she has to write notes, Baekhyun isn’t here to do that for her. She misses the boy so much right now.

There is a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at Yixin, gives a half-hearted smile and goes back to listening to her boss suggest something, she can’t focus on it, though. Yixin is sliding in the space between Junhee and her desk, kneeling, she rests her arms on Junhee’s thighs, leaning forward and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Junhee feels herself getting a little wet.

She’s done this before, Junhee almost screams, she’ll slowly move the skirt up, pull Junhee’s panties down and eat her out, right here. Junhee would like a good relaxation, really – but not with four men and five women in a call, and they might speak up to her at any moment.

Yixin takes a hold of Junhee’s blouse, her messy bun going a little loose when she pulls her closer, a teasing smile on her lips. Junhee mouths a plea, followed by a ‘this will be over soon, promise.’

She pushes her hair back with her free hand, and presses a soft kiss on her wife’s lips as a conformation of the promise.

It doesn’t help, though. Yixin stands up, pulls Junhee with her, and she is forced on the bed (not really forced, Junhee is always down for her wife eating her out), Junhee lies there, already wet – who can resist this sexy woman, honestly? - hoping there won’t be any questions directed to her while her wife eats her out skilfully. She takes her hair out from beneath her shoulders, and lets it spread around her head.

“ _-think, Miss Kim?”_

Junhee panics a little. “Pardon? I couldn’t hear you properly, Mrs. Lim.”

“ _It’s all good-”_

Junhee eyes her wife who climbs on top of her, sitting on Junhee’s hips happily.

“ _-I said it’d be better if Minseok handles this case, rather than you and Mr. Jung, it seems like a smaller case, now that we’ve gone through the things our client has mentioned.”_

“Yes,” Junhee holds back her moan, bucking her hips up to feel Yixin’s grind better. “Yes, that would be good.”

“ _We’re done for today-”_

Junhee drops her phone when Yixin leans down and kisses her nose, then lips, grabbing Yixin’s crop top tightly with one hand, she pulls Yixin’s nice, recently shaved thick thighs up, feeling the muscles there, occasionally squeezing her wife’s butt. The kiss is playful, Yixin makes Junhee chase her quite often, giggling whenever Junhee lets out a frustrated groan and pulls her back on top of her with minimal roughness, and grinds her hips on Junhee’s crotch.

Junhee can taste her favourite lip balm on her wife’s lips, and the sourness of a candy on her tongue, too. She licks Yixin’s lower lip, shifting her hand from Yixin’s thighs into her shorts from the back, pulling at her underwear faintly, changing their positions so she can remove the goddamn shorts and finger her wife till she comes at least thrice.

“Slow down, tiger,” Yixin chuckles. She grabs Junhee’s phone cuts the call. Shit. What if they were still talking?

Junhee groans. “ _Damn_ _you_ , what if I missed the important parts-”

Yixin is kissing her again, and giggles when they pull back, saying, “You’ve been working since morning, and you promised to cook with me.”

“Yeah,” Junhee glances at clock. It’s still four-thirty. “But it’s not even dinner time.”

“Have you had your lunch?”

Crap. She doesn’t know. Maybe? She probably forgot. Yixin’s narrow eyes tell her that. She didn’t have it, did she? As if on cue, Junhee’s stomach makes a loud grumble.

“That’s what I thought,” Yixin gives her another kiss, “Let’s get your tummy fed.”

“But I’m still wet,” Junhee whines, flopping next to Yixin and unbuttoning her shorts. “I’ll eat _you_ for lunch.”

Yixin smirks. “If you have your lunch, I’ll finger you afterwards, and maybe even let you choose a movie.”

Damn, she should learn bargaining from Yixin. Junhee slips her hand into Yixin’s shorts, sliding under her panties, she slides it down, down, down (fuck, she’s just as wet as Junhee is) till she puts her index finger insider vagina, deep in, then retreats her hand, leaving Yixin whining, and grunting. “Fucking _tease_.”

“After the movie, babe,” Junhee winks, “Maybe even in the kitchen.”

“That’s unhygienic.”

Junhee grins, standing at the edge of the bed as she starts walking out of their room. “You’re down for it anyway,”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yixin follows her seconds later, grinning, “I am.”

~*~

Junhee strides many rounds of her office, biting her lower lip, her heart beating fast, throat going dry even though she drank water a couple of miuntes ago. It’s probably the seventh round when she decides to abort the mission, she takes her phone out, opens up the messaging app and texts Yixin.

_i cant do this i wont come out i cant_

sent. 10:30 am.  


_**hey hey whats wrong? calm down u got this u are so brave bb dont worry**_  


_what if hes homophobic??_

sent. 10:30 am.  


Junhee cringes at the thought. Baekhyun has shown no signs for being accused so, besides, he prefers to a person (singular!) as ‘they’ or ‘them’ and even asked her if she has a ‘partner’ and not husband/boyfriend. That shows some knowledge about the community Junhee’s a part of. Right?

_**u were gushing abt how he said partner n not bf/husband tho i dont think he is** _

_**but its ok if u dont wanna come out take your time!! <3 ily (n take out for dinner pls?)** _

Junhee reads the message all over again, again, and again, till she’s convinced herself that she isn’t afraid of coming out, and there is no reason for her stomach to be wanting to push everything back into her mouth. She replies with a small smile on her face.

_ok i’ll just be straight up with him n if hes homophobic ill fire him i dont want homophobes around me_

sent. 10:33 am.  


_and yeah sure. pasta?_

sent. 10:33 am.

_BUT THIS IS THE LAST TAKE OUT OF THIS WEEK!!_

sent. 10:34 am.

_**ok! ill be ur assistant till u get a gay gal or guy for your assistant lol and aw u ruined my mood :( but ok fine it is. ily <3** _

_i love you too <3_

sent. 10:35 am.  


Junhee startles when the door opens, she finds Baekhyun looking worriedly at her, some part of her screams to back off, but her assistant is already in the office, and he’s restlessly moving his leg (poor baby), which makes her feel bad for him, he must be thinking he’s getting fired. (She’s been there, done that.)

Baekhyun’s posture is upright, he doesn’t move anything but his legs, hands on his lap as he stares at Junhee with pure curiosity and slight fear. Junhee chuckles a little, walks over him and places her hand on the boy’s shoulder, pushing it down for him to relax as she says, “You’re not getting fired, Baekhyun, don’t worry,”

The visible relaxation makes Junhee laugh, she walks over and leans against her table, takes a few breaths before she looks at her assistant dead in the eyes. “It’s about something the whole media has been gossiping about.”

“We’re not going to pretend to be dating, are we? ‘Cause that’s-”

“No, Baekhyun,” Junhee sighs, this is going to be hard. “It’s about my relationships with men.”

“You’re _dating_ Mr. Kim from the-”

“I’m a lesbian, Baekhyun!” She half-yells, then covers her mouth out of embarrassment. She looks away from the boy immediately, it feels like some drama, but she understands why the girls in the drama look away, it’s embarrassing, scary, and nerve wracking all together, she is not ready for anything which is coming at her.

“Oh,” She hears a sigh. “I thought you were going to say something else.”

 _What? That’s it? Nothing else?_ She turns around, wide-eyed, and stares at Baekhyun – who is very comfortably slumped on the chair – for a good minute before Baekhyun hurriedly changes his posture. He smiles sheepishly.

“That’s it...?” She asks, narrowing her eyes. “You don’t have anything else to say, Baekhyun?”

“Um... No?” His eyes suddenly go wide, “Oh! OH! Congratulations, Ms. Kim! Must’ve been tough figuring out your sexuality at this age, eh?”

For a split second, Junhee wonders if he’s playing, or he’s just as clueless as she is right now. She chuckles a little and opens a picture of her wife on her phone. Yixin is smiling widely, it’s her recent picture, Junhee has a separate drive for the selcas her wife sends. She shows it to Baekhyun, smiling. “That would be my wife, Yixin,”

“Oh... then you’ve already figured it out...” Baekhyun returns her phone. “She’s pretty.”

  


“Isn’t she?” She waits for a beat before saying, “I want to come out.”

  


“But you already did-”

  


“To everyone. The media, and everyone.”

  


Baekhyun looks at her for a while, then looks up at the ceiling. “I think I’ve got an idea, but, after today’s work?”

  


Junhee nods. Yeah, she needs that break from thoughts of coming out and getting homophobic remarks. “Sure. Seven?”

  


“That works,” Baekhyun stands up and stops right before closing the door, with a smile he says, “I’m pansexual, by the way,”

  


Junhee offers him a smile, holding back the urge to hug that boy. He’s so adorable. “Lovely. Thank you for trusting me.”

  


“Back at you!”

  


~*~

  


It was easy telling Junhee to be calm, and not worry, but now even Yixin is a little scared, she’s received the gushing texts, and even heard the calmness is her wife’s voice, but she is a little scared.

  


Not because she worries about Baekhyun’s reaction or anything, because her body is accustomed to being scared of everything for a small amount of time, before her confidence floods back into her body, and she’s the Confident Zhang again.

  


Her wife’s building is huge, just like the company she works with, but it’s got a classier look. Not that Yixin hasn’t been in the office, that’s how she actually won the first ever case she filed against a company which used her to the fullest and never paid her. But that was a different scene, she wasn’t going in there to say, “Hey, I’m Junhee’s wife!” she was there to win something she rightfully deserved.

  


People don’t turn to her as she walks in and goes to the elevator. There’s another woman, gorgeous-looking, but she’s got that little bitchy vibe with the flaming red hair tied into a bun.

  


“Another case?” She asks, “You’re Yixin, aren’t you? The woman who filed the case against her company?”

  


Yixin raises her eyebrow, trying to look as intimidating as possible. “Yes?”

  


“Your new company also isn’t treating you right?”

  


Yixin decides to remain silent, there isn’t any point of talking to this woman. She looks to the front, staring at the closed stainless steel doors of the elevator, avoiding the woman, and waiting for the 10th floor so she can get out. The woman keeps asking questions in a rude way, she gets out at tenth floor, too, which annoys Yixin to death. Walking faster than her, Yixin quietly says, “Excuse me,”

  


“Oh, alright.” The woman walks up to her pace. God, why her? Why now? “Are you going to Ms. Kim?”

  


“None of your business.”

  


“You are, aren’t you? So am I, let’s go together,”

  


Yixin ignores her and walks past the woman, looking everywhere but at her. She loves all the women, alright, she does, but women like her make her blood boil, such women feed the stereotypes she talks about in her podcast, and the whole blame starts becoming generalized and ends up with ‘ _women_ are like this!’ to the women-hating world.

  


They both stop at Baekhyun’s desk, the woman – who is greeted by Baekhyun as Hyoji – who shakes her hand and asks her to go in Junhee’s cabin. Baekhyun looks at her, confusion in his eyes before he chirps, standing up, and extending his hand with another on his chest. “Hello! You must be Ms. Yixin.”

  


Yixin shakes his hand, her grip firm, she smiles, “Mrs. Kim will do.”

  


“Oh,” Baekhyun giggles. He’s an adorable boy. “Okay, Mrs. Kim.”

  


Hyoji comes out, and nods at both of them before leaving. Baekhyun presses a button on his telephone, saying, “Mrs. Kim is here to meet you,”

  


“ _Who?”_ Comes Junhee’s voice. Yixin can hear the confusion in her voice, it makes her smile.

  


“It’s me, Junhee.”

  


“ _We’ve talked about this, Yixin,”_ Junhee sighs. “ _Come in, come in.”_

  


Yixin and Baekhyun look at each other for a second, they burst into a fit of giggles, then make their way into Junhee’s office.

  


Nothing has changed, except for the carpet, and of course, some things on the desk. Yixin waves at her wife, and makes a kissy face – it always gets her blushing in public, works like magic. Junhee’s face becomes a little pink, she looks down, breaths out and looks up with confidence.

  


“Good evening,” She smiles – it’s so beautiful, Yixin’s knees become jelly. “How was your day, love?”

  


“Lovely, yours?”

  


They aren’t ones for small talk, but there is something she wants to discuss, and the sooner it’s over, the sooner Junhee will be comfortable doing it. Junhee leans back against the chair and sighs. “Tiring.”

  


“That’s what you say everyday, Ms. Junhee,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Besides, being adults means being tired – even if we’ve done nothing, yeah?”

  


He looks at Yixin, and she nods. “I slept the whole day and woke up more tired.”

  


“Ask Science for the reasons for me, will you?” Junhee laughs. “Baekhyun-”

  


“Coffee, I remember. I’ll double the cups, though,” Baekhyun waves at both of them, and leaves quickly.

  


Yixin walks over her wife, and leans against the desk, the edges are round so it doesn’t hurt her much, she crosses her arm over her chest, and stares at her wife with The Look. The Look which translates to _spill everything, Junhee, or your sleeping on the couch_. It’s usually Junhee who uses it, nonetheless, it’s effective to both parties.

  


“I was thinking of coming out to everyone, I told you right?” Junhee turns herself to Yixin, slumps into the chair, and stretches her hand. Yixin lets Junhee play with her fingers as she speaks. “I was thinking I could bring you as date, and introduce you to everyone – I _will_ do that, but I can’t meet each person at the party, now, can I? There will be hundreds of them.”

  


Yixin nods. “So, you are left with doing something to tell the remaining ones – the less important ones.”

  


“Yeah, and Baekhyun says he’s got an idea – why are you standing? Take a chair and sit,” Junhee sits up straight, “Or you can sit here, whatever is more comfortable than standing, on _heels-_ ”

  


“I’m fine, babe,” She assures, “Continue.”

  


“Okay, so, like I said, Baekhyun says he’s got an idea – we’ll talk about it while leaving, in a few minutes that is, nearly everyone has left.” She looks stressed, Yixin takes the glass of water and urges Junhee to drink it. Junhee chugs down the glass, and sighs. She sighs a lot when she’s stressed. “I’m worried my Perfect Coming Out dream won’t be like I imagined.”

  


“And what’s in your imagination?” Yixin asks, “Maybe we could cut out the unrealistic ones?”

  


Junhee nods. “Okay.”

  


She tells all of – what every single Important Person would react like. Of course, not all are very nice. Junhee says they’ll come to terms with her soon, and they won’t affect her or the company in anyway. She’s most confident about her boss’s reaction – the details she went  into were surprising.

  


She is interrupted by a knock on the door. They both look at the door, a little alarmed, and both visibly relax when Baekhyun’s head pops out from behind the door. “Someone ordered three coffees?”

  


“Here, please.”

  


Baekhyun enters, with two cups in his hand and another pressed against him with the help of his hand, and poses as if he’s in a runway, ramp walks his way to Junhee’s desk, keeps all the three, passes it to the ladies, and clicks his tongue. “It’s so serious here, what did I miss?”

  


~*~

  


They talk about it till Baekhyun’s apartment – which, Junhee finds out, isn’t very far from their house – and decide how it can be done. Baekhyun lists the possible members at the party who might be homophobic, according to the fishing around he has done before coming to this part of the company, but Junhee can care less about them, not all are as open-minded as they should be.

  


Yixin, while driving, suggests many things which she could do, like let her sing and dedicate a song to Junhee, or loudly announce it as their anniversary and buy the whole place a glass of wine. Junhee wrote all of it, she likes to know her options when it becomes too overwhelming.

  


“I’ll see you soon,” Baekhyun smiles at both of them, “Thank you for the ride.”

  


“Anytime,” Yixin says, titling her head to rest it on the steering. “And thank you, too, Baekhyun-ah. It’s really a huge help.”

  


“Don’t mention it, Mrs. Kim.”

  


“ _Zhang_ ,” Junhee pouts. “It’s Mrs. and Mrs. Zhang.”

  


“No, _babe_ -”

  


Baekhyun laughs. “Whatever floats both of your boats, ladies.”

  


He leaves with a wave, they wave back and head to their house. Junhee’s pout doesn’t disappear, which makes Yixin ask, “What’s wrong, babe?”

  


Junhee looks at her wife, her pout deepening. “Why can’t it be Mrs. Zhang and Mrs. Zhang?”

  


Yixin taps her chin – a gesture done when she can’t physically squeeze Junhee into a hug. “Why can’t it be Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Kim?”

  


Junhee doesn’t really have an answer for that, but she really likes being called Mrs. Zhang, it reminds her how lucky she is to have her wife, and everything’s just really lovely. She floats on Cloud 9 when addressed as Mrs. Zhang. Junhee shrugs. “I really like being ‘Mrs. Zhang’, rather than Mrs. Kim.”

  


“But, I _really_ like being ‘Mrs. Kim’,”

  


They pull over in the garage, Junhee steps out of the car, and Yixin ends up leaning against the bonnet, pouting, she props her head in her palms, looking gorgeously cute. “It sucks how people can assume that we’re married to men by our last names.”

  


Junhee nods.

  


She walks over to her wife, who doesn’t change her position, and kisses her lips. It’s a chaste, soft peck, which leaves Yixin with a red face. She’s sexy, sure, she knows how to go down on Junhee, make her blush and all, but she’s a sappy romantic.

  


Small gestures make her blush – it’s a secret only Junhee knows. A special secret.

  


“What a cutie I have here,” Junhee hums, “So _blushy_.”

  


“Shut up,” Yixin groans. She turns around and wraps her arms around Junhee’s shoulders, pulling her into another small kiss. “It’s a secret. I’ve got a reputation to keep.”

  


“Reputation of blushing by a little kiss?” Junhee teases.

  


Yixin smirks. Junhee is already regretting saying that. “Reputation of eating you out and making you moan my name.”

  


It’s Junhee’s turn to blush. Tit for tat, she guesses. Which has always been a fair game between them. If Yixin teases her, she teases back. If Yixin makes a special dinner for her wife out of blue, Junhee eats her wife out randomly. Tit for tat.

  


They talk about everything but the day of coming out, which takes the weight off Junhee’s shoulders. She isn’t sure if she’s ready for that day. Some part of her is excited, she’s always wanted to do those slow dances at parties with her wife.

  


They’ve slow danced, it’s nothing new, but there is something different about the feeling of  being there, at the party, with amazing music synchronised with their steps. Junhee beams a little. That’ll happen soon. Very soon.

  


For now, though, she focuses on preparing for the newest case she has gotten. Despite it being a small one – taking small ones sometimes is beneficial. With less stress and things to worry about, she gets some good sleep.

  


~*~

  


Tomorrow is the party, Junhee is a nervous mess, she is glad it’s Saturday, she can relax a little. She tags along with Yixin to her office, and every time some bad gut feeling churns her, she clings onto her wife for help (who gladly calms her down and shoos the bed feeling away), and everything seems to go fine.

  


Yixin is really good at her work, Junhee is amazed by how smoothly she flows back and forth over the huge white canvas. It must’ve cost her a fortune, but Junhee is sure she will get money to buy plenty of such canvases when she sells her paintings.

  


Sometimes, Junhee is a little envious – Yixin is doing something she adores, she has a passion for, and Junhee is stuck in the office, fighting for people’s rights (she isn’t saying it’s a bad thing), when she could’ve taken creative writing at her university, become a writer and created the worlds which lived in her till she took Law as her major.

  


Yixin creates so many emotions on the canvas, the colour combinationsmakes Junhee feel as if she finished all the cases and finally has gotten the satisfaction of all of them. Those colours take away all of the weight from Junhee’s chest.

  


She is sitting only a couple of meters away from her wife, on the table next to her is a water bottle, a vase with flowers, Junhee’s purse, and ointment which Yixin applies while taking a break from her project. Most of the room is white, even the table and chairs are white, except for the place where the canvas is kept. And the paintings, too.

  


Junhee is wearing jeans with a plain red t-shirt, while Yixin is wearing an overall. She said it’s the most comfortable clothing when she is painting something big. (It may be because of the big front pocket which fits Yixin’s phone along with her paint brushes.)

  


“You’re the only person who gets to see this process,” Yixin says, setting the palette near the canvas, she sits there, sighs. She must be really tired. “Please don’t judge this clumsiness. It’s still a work in progress.”

  


“You know I’m not judging, I’m in awe,” Junhee says, “That was far from being clumsy, darling.”

  


“Yeah, but it’s always like that,” Yixin brings her knees near her chest. “There’s a constant feeling that whoever is seeing me paint, will think my art is crap, and, well, judge me for being able to sell these pieces of crap.”

  


Junhee immediately opens her phone, she’s got many of those famous artists’ quotes and words of encouragements saved, she reads some of them whenever Yixin feels like this. Yixin doesn’t express such thoughts usually, she will lock herself in their bedroom, and dance to her favourite songs – Junhee never disturbs her till she is invited. They know what their limits are, even if they’re married.

  


She scrolls through the quotes, she’s told her all of them. She decides to go with whatever comes to her mind.

  


“They are all masterpieces,” She says, continues after a beat. “Even if they do not seem like it, because you’ve seen it many times. It’s a masterpiece for the rest of the world, and one day, you will realize that it is, in fact, a masterpiece.”

  


Yixin smiles. “Nice.”

  


“I made it up,” Junhee says with a sheepish smile. “Not the best, but at least I tried, yeah?”

  


Her wife nods, gets up and walks to Junhee, her smile never fading. Yixin’s fingers slide into Junhee’s hair, she cradles Junhee’s head, and presses a chaste kiss on Junhee’s forehead, then on her nose, then on her lips. Whispering, “Thank you, love.”

  


“You’re welcome,” Junhee pulls Yixin into another kiss, wrapping her arm around her wife’s hips, spreading her legs so there isn’t too much of gap between them. She nibbles Yixin’s lower lip a little before letting her go. It’s not good to hinder someone’s work just for the sake of a kiss. Yixin has never stopped Junhee from working (she has stopped Junhee from overworking herself, though, they’re two different things), and Junhee shouldn’t disturb Yixin’s work, either.

  


“The project is almost done?”

“Not really,” Yixin rests her arms on Junhee’s shoulders, a little pout on her lips. “The initial plans I had for it were... different. I’ll have to change a few things before I go back to it.”

  


“Okay, off you go.”

  


Yixin whines. “I’m taking a break!”

  


“Oh,” Junhee grins. “And I thought I was disturbing your work.”

  


“You aren’t, I’ll let you know if you disturb my work.” Yixin takes the nearest chair and sits on it, takes her phone from the overall pant(?)’s front pocket, and looks at her. “Music?”

  


Junhee shrugs.

  


“There is a new girl group which debuted,” She informs, “They are... funny.”

  


“It isn’t the usual songs which the normal girl groups sing?”

  


“They sang about being happy and all,” Yixin chuckles. “Their group name is _Red Velvet_.”

  


Junhee lets out an amused hum. “Funny indeed.”

  


“The name makes me wonder, will they have cake there?” Yixin plays some English song, and keeps her phone on the table. Junhee nods, which makes Yixin giggle. “I’m suddenly looking forward to cake rather than the event.”

  


The thought of the event makes Junhee uneasy, she wants it to be like a band aid, one pull and done, nothing to worry about. But, even to do that, there are many hours to pass, Junhee wants to sleep through all of them, go to the party in pajamas, yell that she’s a lesbian and that she loves her wife a lot and leave.

  


Even to do that Junhee requires a lot of practise, and maybe even lots of moral support.

  


“Hey,” Yixin squeezes Junhee’s shoulder firmly. “Don’t tense up, babe, it’ll be fine. I promise.”

  


“You can’t promise that, Yixin,” Junhee snaps, “Nothing is in your hand.”

  


“At least what is in my hand, that will be fine,” Her tone is normal. She is familiar with Junhee’s snapping habit whenever she is annoyed. “You will do what you can, okay? If something else goes wrong, it isn’t your fault.”

  


“But-”

  


“You’ve been wanting this since we got married, Junhee,” Yixin taps her chin. “I did not force you that time to come out, and I won’t, now, either. If you don’t think you’re  ready, then don’t do it. I believe in you. Whatever your decision is, it’s for your own good. Nobody will call you a chicken if you take a step back now, okay? I love you.”

  


Junhee sighs, nodding, she stands up, and takes her purse. “I’ll go take a nap.”

  


“Take a nice nap, I’ll cook once I come back-”

  


“No, don’t do that, I’ll cook, it’s a nap anyway,” Junhee mutters, but she is sure her wife heard it. “I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

  


“Bye, love.”

  


~*~

  


Junhee wakes up suddenly, her head aching, she squints at the person in front of her, the blurry pictures starts to become one – it’s Yixin, she is smiling fondly, her hair is tied up, and there is makeup on her face. She’s wearing Junhee’s favourite pink lipstick. It looks good on her.

  


“What time is it?” Junhee asks. It seems like she didn’t take a nap. “Is it morning?”

  


“No,” Yixin chuckles, “It’s two in the afternoon, you didn’t show any signs of waking up. I’ve made the lunch, join me.”

  


“Crap, I’m sorry – I told you _I_ was making lunch, wasn’t I? Oh-”

  


“Don’t stress over it, love,”

  


Yixin pulls Junhee to sit properly on the bed, Junhee wipes the drool collected on the corner of her lips, and frowns. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

  


“You’re nervous, and very very stressed, and worried about tomorrow,” Yixin points out. They both walk out of their bedroom and head into the kitchen.

  


The food is already served, Junhee feels terrible for making her wife do this. Yixin notices her face, and hugs her, saying, “Hey, you have your bad days, so do I. Remember when I threw your favourite vase? Or when I locked myself up in  our bedroom for days and didn’t speak to you for, what, like three weeks? It’s okay. It’s normal, and I don’t love you any less now.”

  


They sit and have their food without talking about anything. They finish things up with ease, silence broken by the sound of their plates, and water running. Neither Junhee nor Yixin strike up any conversation. It’s like the night before exams for Junhee, she never spoke to anyone, didn’t think of any questions she didn’t know the answers for, she wanted silence, and Yixin knew her.

  


They went straight to their bedroom, stripping till their underwear, they slip under the blankets, Yixin sleeps on her side, facing Junhee, who is, too, facing her. They stare at each other, drinking in each other’s  features.

  


Junhee smiles subconsciously, looking at her beautiful wife makes her heart warm, there is something which physically calms her, and she no longer gives any damn to whatever happens tomorrow. She is with her wife, she is happy with her life, with her job, with everything around her.

  


If people do not accept her, what’s the worst which could happen? She can move somewhere else, maybe to China and live in Yixin’s grandparents’ house she inherited, or do something and move from this place. She has got options, and all of them are the best if Yixin is with her. _That’s all matters_ , Junhee closes her eyes, drifting into sleep, _that’s all which can matter for now_.

  


The look of calmness, the small smile on Junhee’s face, her relaxed physique – it relaxes Yixin, too. She is better at hiding her feelings between them, she prefers saying rather than showing it, makes her understand what’s going on in that mess of a mind. Yixin likes infinite things about her wife, yet, at the top remains her ability to express clearly.

All of it says clearly (although it is arguable, considering how everyone say it’s hard to understand Junhee and her expressions) what her emotions are, Yixin takes pride in expressing them into words for Junhee, whenever she asks to, whenever she questions about it.

  


They are, solely in Yixin’s eyes, those perfect couples who are made for each other, and their balance is the best. Junhee knows how to calm her running mind, magically pushes all Yixin’s bad thoughts away, her presence distracts Yixin from work, but it’s also a motivator.

  


On the other hand, Yixin is aware of how Junhee cannot resist her kisses (or invites to make out at the most random times of the day), she is aware of what to do when Junhee is all stressed and on the verge of tears, she knows where the lines lie, but knows which ones are okay to across every once in a while, to help both of them.

  


With her wife’s peacefully sleeping face in front of her, Yixin sighs, presses a soft kiss on Junhee’s forehead and snuggles closer to her. Closing her eyes, there is nothing but darkness, rest, and Junhee.

  


~*~

  


Being ‘fashionably late’ is Yixin’s idea, and Junhee is definitely going to blame her if someone looks at her when she enters, and goes, “Oh! Miss Kim! How come you’re late? You’re never late!” in that annoying tone nearly everyone in her office has. She will step back so Yixin is in the front, gesture to her, and say, “This lady, right here? My wife? Yeah, she decided it’s the best to be fashionably late.”

  


Except Junhee won’t do that, she doesn’t have the guts to do that, saying ‘my wife’ without blushing and realizing how lucky she is and crying in front of everyone, and her plan is on a different level, it’ll be really nice.

  


Besides, being late is worth it. Slow songs are playing (there aren’t the usual blasting music in such parties, but the white noise they play in the beginning), and some people are even slow dancing. Junhee takes her wife’s arm by her right hand, while the left is hanging off Baekhyun’s forearm and holding her own dress.

  


Baekhyun’s bright presence is so calming, it’s like the sounds along with the motion of the waves. Junhee is glad she has both of them next to her, holding her, giving her the strength and moral support she needs.

  


They go straight to the bar, and sit in front of the counter. It hasn’t even started, and Junhee is already tired. _Why are social gatherings so tiring?_

  


The bartender is a tall, lanky man. He flips a bottle and puts it back in it’s place. Leaning against the counter, he smiles. “What can I get you ladies and this gentleman?”

  


“I want-” Baekhyun’s voice cracks, he flushes, looks down and says, “Um, champagne please.”

  


“Of course, you ladies?”

  


“Do you have Strawberry Party Punch?” Yixin asks, her purple dress fits so perfectly, Junhee cannot help herself – she checks Yixin out, takes in all of what the dress has to offer, and knowing everything which is inside, all of those small marks, Junhee cannot put in words how gorgeous her wife looks.

  


“Yes, we do!”

  


Junhee beams. “Two of it, please.”

  


“In a few!”

  


Junhee looks at Baekhyun. He’s still blushing, he looks at her, and blushes harder. She feels Yixin’s presence behind her, Yixin’s chin rests on Junhee’s shoulder, Yixin chuckles. “Someone’s got a crush!”

  


“No,” Baekhyun mumbles, it’s painfully obvious that he is denying it. “My voice cracked it was embarrassing.”

  


“Don’t lie,” Junhee teases, she pokes Baekhyun’s arm. “He _is_ handsome, there is nothing to be shy about.”

  


“Yeah,” Yixin wraps her arms around Junhee’s waist. It feels warm. “You might even get it if you flirt well enough.”

  


“I suck at flirting,” Baekhyun groans. “That’s the hardest thing ever!”

  


“Flirting won’t get him anything,”

  


Three of them gasp a little, looking at the bartender with wide eyes. The bartender passes all of them their glasses with a little smirk. He winks when he gives Baekhyun his drink. “Unless it’s a date, that is. I’m Ace.”

  


“Ace?” Junhee narrows her eyes. “You don’t look like a foreigner. Your Korean is really good, too.”

  


“Oh, not that Ace! My name is Chanyeol.” Chanyeol laughs. His laugh is contagious. All the three giggle. “It means I’m asexual. It’s an acronym of sorts.”

  


“ _Cute_ ,” Yixin says, “I’m Yixin, and this is my wife, Junhee. This is her assistant, Byun Baekhyun.”

  


Chanyeol beams brightly. “Married!”

  


Junhee chuckles, points at Baekhyun, and says, “Single.”

  


“Got it,” Chanyeol laughs and looks at Baekhyun, leans against the counter again, resting his head on his big palm. Baekhyun leans back,this is the first time Junhee is seeing him so shy. It’s adorable. “Byun Baekhyun, hi.”

  


“Let’s leave them alone,” Yixin whispers, “I need to fix my dress, too.”

  


Junhee nods and they both leave, gesturing towards the crowd, she mouths ‘bathroom’ and they both leave them alone. Junhee links arms with Yixin, swiftly avoiding any eyes looking  at them, she isn’t ready to out herself in front of everyone. It’s a special thing. Even Yixin doesn’t know it, that’s the best part. It helps her so much to think she is doing it for Yixin, as a surprise for Yixin, rather than as ‘coming out to the office.’

  


They go to the bathroom, and Yixin starts fixing her dress, pulling the front part up, and she asks Junhee to zip her dress tighter from the back. Junhee does it, holds the lower part of the dress tightly, and zips it up, tight, locks the zipper by pushing it down and pressing it. They resume with checking their dress to make sure they do not have to visit the bathroom to fix it again, the door opens and Hyoji enters.

  


She is wearing a black dress, knee length, it’s a plain one, and Hyoji isn’t wearing much makeup spare for some lipstick, some poorly blended toner, eyeliner and eyeshadow. She’s always been the simple person Junhee has known. Hyoji is one of the employees for whom Junhee tolerates a few lazy workers. Hyoji, while discussing who is not being efficient or good enough to, well, fire them, promises a few names, saying they’ll perform better in their jobs from the very next day.

  


And she has been a woman of her word. Every single time.

  


“Good evening, Junhee!” Hyoji beams, “How are you enjoying yourself?”

  


“We arrived a few minutes ago,” Junhee grins, accepting the warm hug Hyoji gives. It’s an unspoken thing for them to discard formality outside of the office. It feels natural. “Yixin had to fix her dress, we haven’t even spoken to the guests.”

  


Hyoji glances at Yixin, and frowns. “Why is she here?”

  


“Any problem, Miss?” Yixin snaps.

  


Junhee frowns. Her favourite people being like... _this_ , whatever this behaviour is called, is not what she was hoping for this evening.

  


Hyoji shakes her head, and looks at Junhee. “Boss’s kids have come – of course, they aren’t _kids_ anymore. Grown men, if you may. The last time I saw them, they were still in high school, you remember? When Boss brought them to his office to show them how he works and all?”

  


“They were cute, tiny babies!” Junhee glances at Yixin, she is in front of the mirror, checking her hair (which is plenty odd). Junhee smiles at Hyoji. “I’ll meet them, soon. Now, if you excuse me.”

  


Junhee takes Yixin’s hand and they both walk out of the bathroom. They go to the corner near to the bar, wave at Baekhyun and Chanyeol (both of them are holding hands).

  


Junhee looks at her wife with a worried face. Yixin is grumpy, and Junhee intertwines her fingers with Yixin’s, stepping closer to her wife, she whispers, “What’s wrong, babe?”

  


“I don’t like her,” Yixin pouts, “I know this is childish, Junhee, but Hyoji feeds the society every single stereotype I’ve been trying to reduce from my side.”

  


“That doesn’t explain why you snapped at her, love,”

  


Yixin frowns, an apologetic look on her face as she speaks. “The first time – technically the second, but you get it, - she was so obviously typical, I didn’t speak to her well. That’s why she asked about my presence, and I got annoyed.”

  


“What if I...” Junhee squeezes Yixin’s tight hands, “What if I told you that you were wrong? That she, actually, does not do that?”

  


“What?”

  


“She is kind of a typical heterosexual person, sure, but that, however does not mean she is making women seem bad in society, Yixin.” Junhee takes a deep breath, she’s already a little tired of talking, she was supposed to save energy for the special moment! “She is almost like you, except a little too heterosexual, non-artistic, and a big mess. I’ve seen her after a night-shift, believe me, she looks like she got drunk and – let’s not talk about her hair – is suffering a severe hangover.”

  


“She probably _does_ get drunk...”

  


Junhee stiffens. This isn’t Yixin. She never talks about women like this. “What’s up with you?”

  


Yixin swings her hands away, and looks away, holding her forearm behind her back, she says, with her voice sounding like she is about to cry. “I’m... jealous of her. Or something similar.”

  


Junhee’s heart drops into her stomach. “What?”

  


“She’s so much prettier than I am, and whenever I see her, I keep thinking you could’ve done so much better than me, you know? You can get someone prettier, someone who doesn’t have issues with her self-esteem, and all?”

  


“Babe...” Junhee is at loss with her words. Yixin’s self-esteem rarely goes down these days, at the beginning of their relationship, it was worse, but now she’s gained so much confidence, and although Junhee wants to tell Yixin how silly she is being right now, she cannot really. She’s gone through the same thoughts as well.

  


_It’s normal in a relationship_ , she guesses, that’s why both of them are facing this.

  


“A long lecture, or a small talk?” Junhee asks. She holds Yixin’s little finger and makes her wife turn around, facing her. “We’ve got the whole night.”

  


Yixin sniffles, smiling. “A small talk will do,”

  


“Zhang Yixin, I love you so much, and that is why I married you. Sure, I could’ve done better, you could’ve done better, but we didn’t go for ‘better’, you know why? Because, we both knew the ‘better’ people would not be each other, right?”

  


Yixin nods, smiling a little. “Yeah.”

  


“You know that my lesbian ass is really _whipped_ for your lesbian ass, right?”

  


Yixin giggles, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yeah.”

  


There is a loud coo – from many people. Junhee’s heartbeat accelerates, her palms become sweaty, her stomach gives an ugly twist, and she peeks over Yixin’s shoulders. Everyone is looking at them. They’re staring. Tears sting in her eyes, a tough lump forms in her throat, her vision is blurry. All those comments she received rush back into her mind. She just wants to run away-

  


“You guys are the cutest couple I’ve ever met!”

  


_What?_

  


“This is probably really late, but congratulations on your marriage!”

  


Yixin’s arms snake around Junhee’s waist. Yixin’s chest rumbles, and her pleasant laugh rings in Junhee’s ears. “Thank you.”

  


“Kim Junhee!” It’s her Boss’ voice. Her body tightens, she buries her head into Yixin’s chest, holding her wife closer, hoping all of it is just a dream. She isn’t ready for any sort of homophobic comments.

  


“Why didn’t you bring your wife to the previous parties?”

  


_What?_

  


“Yeah! It would’ve been fun!”

  


Junhee look at Yixin with a confused look. Is she hallucinating? Yixin chuckles, her hand moving up and down Junhee’s back. “They don’t care about it, baby.”

  


“They don’t?”

  


“Mm-hmm,” Yixin nods to her left. “They still love you.”

  


Junhee looks at the crowd, all of them are smiling, her Boss is the closest, and his eyes have disappeared into a nice, warm eye-smile. His wrinkles make him cute. Two men – one tall, and another a little shorter – are right behind her Boss – Kim Jongdae and Kim Jongin! The little babies! They have their eyes wide open, but they’re smiling softly. Hyoji, who she spots a little away from the kids, wide-eyed, with tears ready to spill on her poorly toned cheeks.

  


The crowd cheers loudly, and disperse into whatever they were doing, as if Junhee just hadn’t come out to them accidentally.

  


“You didn’t plan it like this, did you?”

  


They both let go each other and look at the owner of the voice. It’s Chanyeol, Junhee has to crane her neck a little to look at his face, he’s so much taller from this short distance. Baekhyun looks tiny next to him. Junhee shakes her head. “It was going to be the sappiest thing I’ve ever planned.”

  


Yixin laughs. “You’re always sappy.”

  


“Oh well,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I do not have any work here anymore.”

  


“No you do!” Junhee points at the dance floor. “I’ll ask the jockey to play slow dance songs, and we will dance for one, _then_ we leave.”

  


Baekhyun steps away from Chanyeol, dramatically stretching his hand out at the taller man, he snaps his head towards the dance floor (that must snap must have hurt him), and then looks at Chanyeol with pleading eyes. “May I have a dance with the most handsome man I’ve ever seen?”

  


“Oh,” Chanyeol frowns. “I suck at dancing.”

  


“I do, too!” Baekhyun beams. “It’ll be amazing, trust me.”

  


Chanyeol hesitantly holds Baekhyun’s hand, and they both leave. Junhee looks at Yixin, with a smile on her face. She leans in and presses a kiss against Yixin’s lips, their fingers automatically entwine. Junhee whispers. “We’ll greet the guests, dance a little and leave?”

  


“We haven’t finished our drinks.”

  


Junhee grins. “We should probably do that first, Chanyeol put a lot of effort into making them.”

  


They do it in that order, finish their drinks, talk to the guests, thank them for their presence and introduce themselves as each other’s wife most of the times, and dance to a slow dance Baekhyun chose. It’s some English song, Yixin hums along with the song, whispering some of the lines into Junhee’s ear. Only a few words – like ‘you’, ‘love’, ‘my heart’ – which Junhee understands make her blush a little.

  


Baekhyun and Chanyeol are only a meter or so away, and they both are giggling about something, Junhee feels like cooing at both of them and taking a few pictures of  both cuties, except, it’d probably be weird, once Baekhyun gets used to the motherly side (it’s more of nagging side, but still) of hers, her phone will be full of them, along with Yixin.

  


“We should get going,” Junhee whispers, “I’m tired, I want a glass of wine and a book.”

  


“Sure, one minute,” Yixin calls Baekhyun, and asks, “Will you guys come?”

  


Chanyeol gives an apologetic look. “I can’t, this is my shift.”

  


Baekhyun pouts.

  


Yixin laughs at his pouty face and says, “I’ll be right back. Chanyeol? You get ready to leave with us, okay?”

  


They stop moving and Yixin pecks Junhee’s cheeks, whispering, “Wait in front of the door, okay?”

  


“Yeah.”

  


Junhee doesn’t let go Yixin’s hand till she moves away, the distance longer than their arms’ length between them. Junhee turns to the boys, and gestures them to get moving. They get Chanyeol’s clothes from the staffs’ room – despite Junhee assuring that they can wait till he changes, he says he can change at the house. They go out of the hall, and Junhee asks the valet to get their car.

  


Someone’s phone rings. Chanyeol searches all of his pockets, and then says, “Mine, mine, don’t worry, I got it.”

  


And after struggling with his pants a little, he finally fishes out his phone, and gulps. “Crap. Manager.”

  


He picks up the phone, “Hello?”

  


He listens, and then, “Uh huh, okay. Yeah, I’ll make it up to you next Sunday, promise! Thank you, sir!”

  


Yixin comes from their left, smirking. “That was easy.”

  


Their car is parked in front of them, all the four get into it, and leave the place. They drop Baekhyun and Chanyeol at Chanyeol’s place (which is very near to the party hall), and the silence makes Junhee realize that she can’t feel her body.

It feels like she is floating, the whole event of accidental coming out repeats in her mind, the relief she was supposed to feel that time washes over her now, much stronger than it’s supposed to, she slumps in her seat, sighs loudly. “That was... amazing.”

“Right?” Yixin taps Junhee’s chin. “But I didn’t get to see what sappy thing you were going to do.”

Junhee chuckles. “It’s the sappiest.”

“I’m still interested.”

“I was going to ask the DJ to play the sappiest song he has, and, like, confess my love to you again – like I did it at our wedding? End with ‘I’m glad about only three things in my life: my realization about being a lesbian, finding you, and marrying you.’ and, well, slow dance with you like I didn’t just confess and come out.”

“Wow,” Yixin laughs. Even she sounds tired. “That’d be the sappiest thing you’d have ever done.”

“I know, right? I missed the chance, though.”

“You can do it in the house,” Yixin offers. “With lots of wine in your head. It’ll be _hilarious_.”

“How dare you laugh at my love like that!”

Junhee slaps her wife’s arm playfully, but hard. Nonetheless, both of them know that is what Junhee will do. Drink lots of wine and confess. Like every time she gets drunk with her wife.

This time, though, Junhee makes a mental note of making Yixin say they’ll be _Mrs. & Mrs. Zhang_ starting from this moment. She also makes a note of telling the press to publish the article with their names as Mrs. Zhang Yixin and Mrs. Zhang Junhee, too.


End file.
